The prior art discloses a number of methods for creating MRT images of dental objects or parts thereof, such as the upper jaw/lower jaw.
According to one known method, a conventional MRT apparatus is used to obtain individual MRT cross sectional images, which cut, for example, the jaw arch. If the objective were to acquire the entire jaw arch, then, for example, five individual MRT cross sectional images would be necessary.
One disadvantage of this method lies in the fact that the manual planning of the individual MRT cross sectional images is associated with a considerable amount of time. The individual MRT cross sectional images are not contiguous and, thus, render the diagnosis difficult.
According to another method, the so-called curved MPR method, first an approximately isotropic volume data set is acquired by means of a conventional MRT apparatus; and then this volume data set is projected by means of a computer along a manually drawn curved path over the jaw arch, a so-called panoramic curve; and, in so doing, a two dimensional production image of the whole jaw arch is generated.
One drawback with this method is that the sampling of an isotropic volume data set is associated with a considerably longer image acquisition time as compared to the individual MRT cross sectional images. In addition, the image quality of the volume data set is degraded by the subsequent image manipulation, in particular, due to an interpolation loss.
Therefore, one object of the present disclosure is to provide a method for capturing a dental object in such a way that the image acquisition time is shortened and the image quality is improved so that there is no need for additional hardware components, as is the case with a conventional MRT apparatus.